Yours Mine And Ours
by iluvericmatthews101
Summary: ITs been years since the war. And Ginny and Harry have lead differnt lives. But Meet again, But when the Hogwarts Greatest year Reuinion they meet comes around. What will happen. Will they keep missing each other or Will thier love come again.
1. Different Lives

A/N I NEED A BETA.

"Get in line" Harry Yelled At his eight children. "Ok, Dylan, Nicholas and Daniel, Jessica, Michael, Sirius, Lily and James, Go get your rooms" He ordered his kids as they got in their new home, then again they were all new. Harry's Job took him everywhere possible.

One after one, He saw Lily on her Cell Phone, since they were in America Harry's kids adapted to the muggle life. Since Harry moved a lot in America they delt with a lot of drama of Americans lifestyle.

"Lily we just moved, who could you be talking to" Harry asked.

"Aubrey wants me to tell her how London is" Lily said smiling.

Harry shook his head sadly as she passed.

Sirius went threw not saying a word, He was still angry about moving in the first place.

"James please tell Jessica to calm down" Harry pleaded. James nodded and went to pick his room.

Harry had Eight kids with his late Wife Kelly, who he loved so much then in child birth with Dylan. Dylan was their last, He was only three. And then their were Harry's twin boys Nicholas and Daniel. Dylan had Black hair and Violet eyes, while Nicholas and Daniel Red hair and Green eyes.

And then their was his nine-year-old daughter Jessica, she was a total tomboy, whom loved sports, American and Quidditch. She had Red hair and Violet eyes just like her mother.

Thirteen-year-old Sirius and Twelve-year-old Michael were close, Michael also had Black hair and Green eyes, which whom Sirius had Black hair and Violet eyes.

The two oldest were James and Lily, Lily was fifteen and had Red hair and Green eyes. James was sixteen and had Black hair and Violet eyes.

All of Harry's kids were Very well behaved, and taught discipline after Kelly died.

YMAOYMAOYMAOYMAO

"MOM, WERES MY BROOM" Ginny looked around at her Fifteen-year-old Daughter Sophie.

"In the Shed Sweetheart" Ginny smiled as she looked all around for her paints. Her Agent was over wanting to see her new artwork.

She turned to Don. "OK their here somewhere" She smiled, Her agent was going to the ministry to the art shop to see if Ginny could sell anything.

"well I have to see the owners in ten minutes so hopefully you'll find it" He said sweetly looking around "how can you find anything anyways" He asked.

Ginny laughed, her room studio was a mess, but that's how she knew were everything was.

"Aw, found it" She said finally handing her paintings to Don.

He smiled and left.

Ginny was a successful painter who had ten kids to deal with it. Her children were inspiration for most of her work.

She had five boys, Eric was sixteen and the oldest, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was looked just like her dead husband John except he had her brown eyes.

Her second oldest son was Will, he was fourteen and had Red hair With Grey eyes.

Her third oldest boy was nine-year-old Rider, with his dads Grey eyes and Brown hair.

And the last of her boys were Jake who was four and had Brown hair and Grey eyes. And the youngest out of all Shawn who had long Red hair and Brown eyes, he was only three.

And then she had her girls Layla (12), Kristina (5), Kara (13), and Shopie (15) Isabella (5).

She loved all her kids very much and her life was going great...or so she thought.

A/N ok there's first chapter, I know there's not much but it will get longer.

GinnymollyPotter

Shorty chapter. But it was just starting.


	2. Upon meeting

A/N A need a beta bad!!!!!!!

"Has anybody seen My Black Dress!?!" Ginny yelled searching threw her messy Room. She had an important business meeting with Don and the ministry artwork buyers. "Sophie, have you seen my Elizabeth Eldron Dress" Ginny Continued.

"I saw Kara trying to put in on" Sophie smirked. Kara was like the mini model in the house, she put on everything she could get her hands on.

Her kids were running all over the house, Ginny Always felt 'Homes are for free expressions, not good impressions' so her kids were very creative, with they house.

"KARA" Ginny yelled for her thirteen-year-old daughter.

"Ya Mum" Kara stood with her Red hair and Brown eyes.

Ginny Sighed. "Have you seen my Black Dress, Sweetheart" Kara nodded and left the room.

She came back With Ginny's Very expensive Elizabeth Eldron Black Dress. "Thank you" Ginny said taking the dress from Kara.

"Big date tonight, Mom" Sophie smirked at the sight of her mom wearing her favorite dress.

"No I have to meet Don"

"I thought you didn't like him"

"I don't, But I do want to impress the Art Buyers" Ginny Smiled.

"Why don't you just have them here" Sophie asked.

"Like I have always told you, Homes are for free expression-" She was cut off by her Daughters board voice.

"Not for good impression" Sophie finished. "Ya, I know".

"No man can handle this, anyway" Ginny said throwing her hands up in the air, to point out her household.

"Mum you got a letter from Hogwarts" Said three-year-old Shawn.

Ginny took the letter and opened it. She laughed. "Hogwarts, reunion" Ginny read out loud. "Ya right, like I have time to go to a reunion" Ginny said putting the invitation on the table and left for the restaurant.

YMAOYMAOYMAOYMAO

"Sir, you look good" Phoebe, the young American nanny commented.

"Thank you, Miss White, A friend of mine is setting me up on a blind date" Harry chuckled.

"Well, that's good, you need to go out" She nodded.

Lily, who was helping her dad get ready, thought of something else. "Dad, just don't tell her about the eight kids thing" She smiled.

"Why not, she might want to know what she's getting into" Harry said.

"Ya, but dad, that's a second-third date confession" James walked down stairs smiling. Harry turned to his oldest and smiled at the sight.

Just then a blur of movement came down next to James. Nicholas came down stairs with his twin.

"Daddy, Is this lady going to be are new Mommy" Daniel Commented.

"No, boys, it's just a blind date"

"You mean she can't see" Daniel gasped. Harry and Lily Laughed.

"No, It just means I never met her before, Ok" the Twins nodded and left.

Sirius walked in holding the mail. "Dad an owl just came" He handed Harry a letter.

"Hmm, Hogwarts reunion" Harry smiled to himself, and left.

"So then, Daniel wants to know if you're blind" Harry laughed. The women he met were a blond, Sarah who talked about Harry friend, a lot. "So white wine" Harry asked.

She laughed. "See, Kenny would never of ordered wine" she said. "He would order beer if he could" She snorted.

"You sure talk about Kenny a lot" Harry commented.

"Well ya, we were married for seven years"

"Really, he didn't mention that" Harry was taken back.

"You mean he didn't tell you" Harry shook his head.

"That's just like Kenny to do that" she commented more to herself then Harry. "Hold while I go to the bathroom" she left Harry there alone. He sipped his drink and looked around and saw the beautiful women staring at him.

"Ginny" She nodded and he got up.

"Harry" she smiled.

He walked over and smiled.

"Harry this is-"

Don cut her off. "Don woken", And he shook Harry's Hand

"Sit down" He motioned Ginny to his table.

She nodded and sat in Sarah spot.

"So, when did you move back" He asked.

"Oh, for years, I didn't want my kids to deal with the whole money world. Are you in town for the reunion" She asked.

"No, I just moved back, I'm and Auror, now and I got reassigned to London, so my kids will be starting Hogwarts" He smiled; He saw Ginny twist around a wedding ring.

"Ginny" She turned around and saw Don and the buyers.

"Well, Harry it was great seeing you again. He nodded and she left.

A/N well there it is the second chapter, ill get the other on done soon. Thank you, R&R.

GinnyMollyPotter


	3. Howarts Reunion

"Hey, Harry was your date with Sarah" Kenny ran out of his office into Harry's.

"Oh, she was amazing, I don't know how you ever let her go" Harry smiled sarcastically.

Kenny frowned. "She told you that she was my Ex-wife did she" Harry nodded. "Well did you ask for references, because just because she hates me doesn't mean you guys can't be good". He finished smiling.

"You know who I ran into that night" When he saw Kenny shake his head he answered. "Ginny Weasley, ring a bell".

"You mean Ginny, Molly and Arthur daughter" Harry nodded and smiled.

"Ya, but I think she's married" Harry frowned. "She had kids, and a wedding ring, she looked great".

"Didn't you two almost get married" Harry nodded. "Tough break" Kenny shook his head.

YMAOYMAOYMAOYMAO

"You saw Harry" Hermione gaped. "I didn't even know he was back" Ginny nodded.

"Neither did I, but I doesn't matter know" Hermione looked at her sister-in-law, and raised her eyebrows. "He's married and has children"

"Who has kids" Ginny and Hermione looked to see a fifteen-year-old girl, with Brown hair and beautiful Blue eyes.

"An old friend, Liv" Hermione said to her daughter.

"You shouldn't lie to your kids, Mum, it can cause you many probloms in latter life." Liv commented, almost matter-of-factly. Hermione sighed.

"Livia le Fay Weasley, go to your room, now" Hermione ordered.

"No, there are so many secrets in this house and just because I want know something, you can't just push me out". And she stormed off to Sophie to complain. But not before she left she turned to her mother. "Oh, and by the way, this little _lying_ thing, is so not over." And with that she was gone.

"At least she's gone" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know how she got like that" Hermione sadly shook her head.

"I do" Ginny said smiling, "You and my prat of a brother"

"Ron may be but I'm not"

"And that's Were she got her stubbornness from to" Ginny took a sip of her tea, acting like it was obvious . "I just wish I could see him again"

YMAOYMAOYMAO

"Welcome to Hogwarts twentieth reunion" Headmistress Mcgonagall Was in her seventy's and still kicking, to the children's dislike.

Harry looked and saw red hair and he smiled.

"Harry, its good to see you, mate, how have you been" Said Ron smiling also.

"Decent, how's life treating you"

"Good, everything is going good, you?"

"Ya, me and my kids moved back last week"

"You got kids? How Many"

"Eight." Harry said.

"Eight? Hell, I can't even handle three, let alone Eight." Ron laughed.

"Ya, well its hard since Kelly died, Three years ago, but the kids are great and very well behaved" Harry finished. Ever since Kelly died Harry was a little stricter and felt that things should be in order.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, I didn't know"

"It's ok…so you have Three?"

"Two girls and one boy" Harry noticed Ron's smile.

"What are the names" Harry asked.

"Well the oldest, Fifteen, is Livia"

"I have Fifteen-Year-Old to"

"And there's a Fourteen-Year-Old, Hailey , and then there is Andrew, he's Twelve"

"Id tell you about my kids but we would be here all night" Harry and Ron laughed till Hermione came over.

"Harry" She squealed as she hugged him.

"Jeez, Mione let him breathe" Ron was smiling.

"Ron was telling about your three kids" he said. The smile on Hermione face grew larger.

"Almost four" She said. Harry smiled.

"Mione he has eight" Ron said. Hermione eyes grew large.

"Really" She asked he nodded.

"With my Late wife." Hermione paled and hugged Harry.

"I'm so sorry"

"Its ok, I'll be right back" they nodded and he saw her. She looked amazing. She had on a gold elegant dress, she almost looked sixteen again.

"Hi, Harry" She smiled. He walked over to her and smiled himself.

YMAOYMAOYMAO

"Oh, do you remember your sixth year when you were captain and you got hit with so many bluger's that year." She laughed. How he loved that laugh.

"Ya, well you weren't perfect either" he chuckled. The music started playing and he wasn't miss this opportunity. "Dons a lucky man" he said.

Ginny was confused "You think I am with Don?" She asked.

"Well, its just you have a wedding ring" He managed.

"No, I just never took it off" she smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean, my wife died a few years ago" he said. "you want to dance" she nodded

As they started dancing she asked him a question. "How many kids do you have"

"Aw, you first" He decided.

"I asked you"

"Ok" he sighed "I have eight" She laughed.

"I have ten" She said laughing. Harry couldn't believe it.

"You have ten, beat your mothers score, did you?" he started to laugh.

She nodded still laughing, "i have ten."

They started laughing out load.

"Is this really happening" She asked, Glazing into his eyes.

"I hope so" As there faces were close enough to touch.

Then he kissed her.

A/N Chapter 4 is on the way. I love the names I gave Ron and Hermione kids. And its suppose to be Livia and Liv for short.

GinnyMollyPotter also here it is everybody's kids to make it easier.

Mine and ours

Harry Potter's kids.

Dylan: age:3. Appearance: Black hair, Violet eyes.

Nick: age:5. Appearance: Red hair, Green eyes.

Daniel: age:5. Appearance: Red hair, Green eyes.

Jessica: age:9. Appearance: Red hair, Violet eyes.

Michael: age:12. Appearance: Black hair, Green eyes.

Sirius: age:13. Appearance: Black hair, Violet eyes.

Lily: age:15. Appearance: Red hair, Green eyes.

James: age:16. Appearance: Black hair, violet eyes.

Ginny Wilson's kids.

Shawn: age:3. Appearance: Red hair, Brown eyes.

Jake: age:4. Appearance: Brown hair, Grey eyes.

Isabella: age:5. Appearance: Brown hair, Grey eyes.

Kristina: age:5. Appearance: Brown hair, Grey eyes.

Rider: age:9. Appearance: Brown hair, Grey eyes.

Layla: age:12. Appearance: Red hair, Brown eyes.

Kara: age:13. Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes.

Will or William: age:14. Appearance: Red hair, Grey eyes.

Sophie: age:15. Appearance: Red hair, Grey eyes.

Eric: age:16. Appearance: brown hair, Brown eyes.

Ron and Hermione, Weasley kids ….So far.

Livia: age:15. Appearance: Brown hair, Blue eyes.

Hailey: age:14. Appearance: Red hair, Brown eyes.

Andrew: age:12. Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes.


	4. Telling them

A/N (GHGHGHGHG) that means I am switching houses, if you did not know. In addition, it is very short. However, it needed to down. Next one will be longer I promise. Moreover, if any buddy is interested to beta the story (starting from the next chapter) please send me a message at , thank you.

"So then, I asked her to marry me" Harry said, Smiling.

His kid's jaws dropped, in surprise. Then commotion erupted, in their living room.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"And I said Yes" Ginny Squealed.

"WHAT?" they yelled unison, looking at their mother, as if she was crazy.

"Without telling us," Eric Gasped.

Ginny expected this.

"There something else" She said looking nervous.

"There's more" Will said, angrily. "Like getting married wasn't enough, but then again what could be worse" he finished, sadly.

"Well….he has-" Ginny began.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"_TEN KIDS_" Harry's children screamed, as Harry told them.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Lily was outraged. The others nodded in response to their eldest sisters words.

"Lily, calm down" Harry, who was starting to have a headache, from his children, consistent yelling. "It is going to be fun, have ten new brothers and sisters" Harry smiled; hopping his kids could be happy for him. He herd Michael's mummer "Is daddy going crazy".

"Eight is enough, Thank you" James replied bitterly. There were a number of angry siblings, to their oldest brother's comment. "Well, it's true" he said, his hands in the air, making a statement.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

The load noise, Ginny thought it was done by now.

"Eight, EIGHT, what were you thinking, Mum," Kara asked going hysterical.

"How could-" Isabella started.

"You do this-"Kristina said, as if reading her twins mind.

"TO _US_" They yelled unison.

"Ya, I mean, its bad enough you went behind are backs and got married, but _eight_ kids" Eric, said in disbelief, of what's happening.

"I'm really sorry, you guys couldn't be there but it happened so fast, and so romantic, now who wants the talking wand." Ginny smiled, and her children's face full of disgust, as she held up a fake wand, Sophie raised her hand, Ginny nodded and handed it to her daughter.

"I'm staying with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron" Sophie burst out.

"No, I am, I'm oldest" Eric said angrily, she took the talking wand from her second eldest, they started arguing.

"**NO** one is going to live with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," Ginny said stressed, from her kid's attitude. "Everyone is living together, this will be fun, come on" she said, putting the fake wand down. "Ok group hug, come on" her kids started to get up and hugged their mother.

Shawn looked up at his mother. "But where will we live" She finished. Ginny looked at her youngest and frowned.

A/N I know its short but it was needed Make my day and review.

GinnyMollyPotter


	5. Rooms, Hate, and the mess of it all

A/N I'm back, sorry for the wait, but id some other people would review, I might have hurried with writing this chapter. Ok, first off, this one is pretty short also, it was kind of fun to write. Second I need betas that will not only this story but some others. Now the three D's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just own everybody's kids, and Kenny, and his Ex-Wife, and some few others, lol.

Dedication: To wonderful Kellie Pickler, who's song I was listening to when I wrote this dedication.

Finding a place to live was pretty difficult, if they gave two kids separate rooms. They would need ten rooms, but two for them and one for the nanny, Phoebe White, in in total; they needed to find a huge house that could fit eighteen kids, and three adults.

The house hunt was nothing compared to the children's meeting. Wright off the bat, you could tell, it was might not going go well.

When Ginny drove up to their house, he had all the kids outside, Ginny let out a breath as she got out of her Muggle car.

Letting out her kids had been difficult, seeing as no one, wanted to leave the magically oversized van, to meet their new "Family", as Ginny called it.

She had to threaten their freedom, for them to actually get out. Shawn being only being three, Sophie picked him out and got out last.

Harry's kids, on the other hand, were organized by age, and it a straight line, by the looks of their faces, they weren't too happy by this decision either. Ginny smiled at Harry, when we walked up to her, while Ginny's kids looked at there new siblings in disgust.

"What is this, boot camp?" Sophie whispered to Eric.

"I don't know, but this guy looks like a nut." he replied, Sophie grinned. Apparently someone else could hear there conversation, she got angry, and walked up to Eric and Sophie.

"Hey, that's my dad your talking about" Lily shouted, her green eyes blazing, and her face, as red as her hair.

"Well, by the looks of you, it must run in the family" Will said, smirking.

That, had done it, Commotion started in the Potter's front yard. Ginny and Harry ran to their children's side.

"Boys, Girls" Harry half-shouted, "Please, lets act civil" he continued.

"Now, Eric, come her, son" Ginny said to her oldest, brown eyes shot back at her, as he did what he was told.

"James, you too" Harry said, nodding.

"James, this is your new roommate, Eric, you'll both be starting your sixth year, so can help each other out, since Harry's kid's have been taught by tutors" Ginny said, looking at her son.

Eric snorted, and muttered something like "Spoiled, much". James glared at him.

Harry caught the whole thing, and shook his head. "Stop, now go." Happy to leave, both boys turned around and stomped off.

"Who's next" Ginny muttered.

"Are Fifth-year-girls, am afraid" Ginny let out a long stressful sigh.

"Sophie, darling" Ginny looked at her annoyed daughter, who was giving Lily dirty looks, knowing who'd she get, thanks to her awful twisted fate, she was set with.

And so it went on, the had everything up in charts, That read.

Room Schedules,

no changing.

Eric, James RR

Sophie, Lily RR

William, Sirius RR

Rider, Michael RR

Jessica, Jake RR

Kristina, Isabella RR

Kara, Layla RR

Nick, Daniel RR

Shawn, Dylan RR

All eighteen, were disgusted, by the room switch. Except for the Twins, who got to share a room with themselves, which Sophie thought was unfair ("I can't belive this, they get their own rooms and im stuck with Miss Little Perfect Lily Sue")

About a week later, they found a house, a old beaten lighthouse, that badly needed repairing. Harry had told them it would take a while to finish, but the would have a good time doing it as a family, the kids disagreed. The move was painful for Ginny and her kids, they were leaving their home, that they had forever. Harry's kids thought differently, they were used to it.

Moving was one thing, but living together was something else.

"Were doing the right thing, aren't we." Ginny asked on the day on the transition move.

"Of course, they get used to it" Harry kissed her, she smiled.

"I hope so" she replied.

A/N OK, there it is, I know it will suck so please someone help me!!!!!!! The next chapter wont come in till I get caught up on my other stories. I told you it was short, but you'll live. So please R&R. But it neede to be done.


	6. Room Wars: Broom girl and Mary Sue

A/N Finally, I updated. I want to say thank you for your nice reviews, it means a lot to me. Also I've been reading a lot, like Deathly Hallows (Coolest book ever) and a lot of Fan fiction. So on with what I ask for every time. I need a Beta, or someone who can fix it up, and maybe some other stories of mine. Now the two D's.

Dedication: The song 'The Best Damn Thing' From Avril, since that was the song I happen to be listening to while writing the dedication.

Disclaimer: Rowling's parchment, I'm just borrowing the quill.

And so it begins, he he.

She took the nail and pressed the sharp tip to the wall, grabbed a hammer and started banging. She like doing things the Muggle way, the way her dad taught her.

Sophie hung a _huge _photo of a good looking wizard with brown hair and long gray eyes, the same as her own. She had a sad smile on her face as she kissed the photo.

"Hello Daddy" she whispered. She figured it would get Harry uncomfortable, or if not that, her mother, and he might leave, and take his horrible kids with him. Her smile grew larger, but no longer sad, but thrilled.

The door burst open, and a girl came in with a look of surprised, then her face turned angry.

"_Why_ don't _I_ have a picture of dad?" She whined.

Sophie turned to her little sister.

"I can make you a copy if you like, Krissy?" The girls face lit up, she nodded with a huge smile on her face. "I'll give it to you tomorrow, since we both have stuff to do." she bent down and kissed Kristina's head. The girl left.

As leaving she walked by her older brother, Eric, he ruffled her hair as he stepped into the room. The girl left to play with her twin.

Eric looked at his beautiful younger sister, who looked like their mother so much, except for the eyes, she had their fathers eyes. Eric was good looking like his father, but with his mums bright brown ones.

"How's it going, FiFi" she turned her back on her the wall to scowl at her brother, she _hated _when her brother called her that. He turned of to the photo and smiled. "You're good." He said, looking at her in amazement.

Sophie smirked, let out a deep, long sigh. "I know, I know, you say this like it's the first time you noticed" she replied smugly. Eric rolled his eyes.

"And if Harry and mom aren't bugged by it, what will you do." He asked. She turned to him, her smirk gone.

"Well then we will have to try something different" she concluded. "But if it _does _work!" She smiled evilly. "Bye, bye Harry, oh and don't forget the brats" She finished. Eric laughed.

"Sorry to say, FiFi but I doubt a picture of Dad will scare him off, the man who killed Voldemort." His sister frowned and nodded. "And, it might make mum really upset, so maybe you might make her cry. Keep in mind we want him and his kids gone, not make mom miserable" Sophie felt a pang of guilt and took down the photo and hung a _Harpies_ poster instead. Eric nodded.

"We _will_ find different plans, Sophie, and then we can have our life back, ok." He said trying to cheer his sister, she smiled.

"Ok" she sighed. He left.

About an hour later, Sophie roommate came in, took a look around the room disgusted.

"Wilson" Lily murmured (they were still on a last name basis). Sophie looked at her then turned back, making a sound like fake gagging. She looked back at Lily.

"Potter" she spat the name out like a curse.

Lily walked up to Sophie's half of the large room. With her eyebrows raised, she looked around.

"I see you." She searched for a word. "_Decorated._" Sophie smiled.

"As did you."

The room was very _different, _to say at least. The girls were very, very different. Directly half of the room of a light shade of hot pink, Lily had painted. While Sophie picked a dark Irish green. And Lily's bed was a white, While her roommate picked a dark purple. Lily had photographs of herself ("Vain much." Sophie or Eric would ask almost every time they entered.) and many pictures of full bloomed flowers, it could make anybody gag. Sophie, had huge posters of players from her teams, magical or muggle. Lily had achievements and awards, Sophie put up pictures of her friends, and a shelf, where her broom stayed.

To say the room was different.

"Yes, I did, didn't I." Lily replied. She gave a fake laughed, and turned to stare at her wall.

"Mary sue." murmured Sophie. Lily turned around.

"What was that, I didn't catch it" she said sickly sweet voice.

"I said" Sophie turned around also. "Mary Sue, I'm sure you herd of it, I mean I bet many people have called you it in the past." She finished, smirking for the life of her.

Lily glared and got up, she had never been insulted in her life.

"_Excuse me_" Lily shrieked. Sophie's smirk got bigger, if possible.

"You herd me, _Princess_, or is your brain not big enough to handle words like 'Sue' and 'Called', because if that's the case then we have a bigger problem on are hands" Sophie laughed.

Lily turned red. "That's rich coming from a broom girl, who cant even find matching Colors." it was true, her desk was midnight blue, and she had orange pillows.

"Oooooo, good comeback." She shot back. Lily let out a frustrated load scream. They stopped at the sound of footsteps coming but the stairs.

Ginny and Harry came through the door, out of breath, looking at the room, eyes wide. "What's going on girls" Harry demanded.

The girls looked at their parents then at each other. "She started it." They said unison.

A/N longest chapter yet, Ya. Ok, so if interested in the beta thing, email me, starting from the next chapter. Also review, id really appreciate it. Next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Unwanted Memories REVISED

A/N ok I am not picking favorites or anything, but here is another chapter, ok, please someone I need a beta! This will be the shortest chapter I will ever write it is pretty much a memory. So the two important d's, next chapter will have them and an L, so it will be done like DDL (Dedication, Disclaimer, and Lyrics).

Dedication: Lifehouse, because I have the pleasure of listening to it while writing this cool chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR anything else.

He loved mornings. He liked the sun, the smell, and the fact no one was home to bug him.

Yes, he loved mornings.

All his siblings had gone to their friends or to their cousins. He was all alone, to wait, to wait for his dad.

Every morning his dad would come home and they would go out riding.

He just got comfortable on the couch, when someone knocked on the door.

Groaning, he got up and opened the door, waiting to see his dad.

However, it was not his dad; it was a man, who did not look happy at all. He had Blue robes, and a weird haircut that made him look like a monkey.

"Mr. Wilson?" The man asked in a faded voice.

Eric nodded. "Yes, sir" he had said in a shaken voice.

"Is your mother home," he asked.

"No, she left to my Uncles."

The man nodded sadly.

"Your father was found at a camp site, where the Death Eaters attacked." The man said looking down at his feet. Eric face paled and felt like someone put a knife in his gut.

The monkey looking man continued. "He was badly beaten up, and one of the remaining survivors said he was killed by the killing curse, and-" he was cut off by someone walking up the steps.

Sophie had just walked home from Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione. She was cheerful after spending a day with Livia. She stopped when she saw her thirteen-year-old brother, look like he just saw a ghost.

Sophie saw a man, and walked up a little faster.

"What's going on, Eric?" She asked, her heart beating faster.

The man turned to her, and took a deep breath. "Miss Wilson, your father was found dead-" Sophie felt hot tears welling in her eyes, and her hands felt freezing ice, she couldn't make out what the guy was saying, her brain was going numb.

Eric was feeling light headed, like he just sucked on a helium balloon, and he needed to sit down. He went to his sister, who was crying, while dropping all her things. He put his hands around her shoulders, and she put her head on his chest, and bawled.

The man, getting the feeling he was no longer needed. "Ill be back later". A second later, he was gone, leaving the shattered siblings alone.

The sun shone down on them and Eric decided one this that day.

Oh, how he **hated** morning.

"Eric" some voice called out to him, he looked down, his sister still crying on his shoulder.

"Eric" it was a female voice, he just could not put his finger on it.

"Hey, wake up, honey," Eric's eyes flew open, and staring in front of him was his mother, her bright brown eyes looking tired.

Eric rubbed his eyes and he could see more clearly. He had the dream again, no, it was not a dream, it was a memory, of the worst day in his life. He has had it played in his head for more then three years.

"You ok, sweetheart, you look pale" Ginny said, taking his hand. He smiled at his mother's warm small hand, her hands were always warm.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway" she smiled and sat down on his bed

"Hey, Eric, do you know what happened today with Sophie and Lily?" She asked, while he sat up more.

Eric laughed, he knew his sister, and that meant he knew she tended to cause trouble.

"No, I was in there earlier, but Lily wasn't." He saw his mother's disappointment, "why what happened." He asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just me and Harry heard a scream, and when we reached the girls room, they were about to attack each other." She finished, with a big frown on her face.

Eric tried his hardest to try not to laugh, at his mother's problem. "You mean like when Uncle Ron found out I ate the rest of the leftovers," Ginny laughed fondly at the memory of her brother's rage.

"It was worse," she concluded.

Her son chuckled, and then he thought of something. "Hey mum, if you punish FiFi and Lily" he said, she smiled at him nodding her head encouraging him finish. "Can I watch" smirking, Ginny smiled.

"Maybe" she laughed. "Why don't you get up, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione are almost here." However, before they went down stairs, they heard a noise.

They ran down stairs to see their guests were there.

"LIV" Sophie shrieked, running to embrace her best friend.

"Oh, FIFI" Liv, who was had dropped her duffle bag to the floor, and ran to hug her cousin. Lily was laughing with James; apparently, they thought the reunion was funny.

Sophie turned to Lily, "is there a problem Mary Sue"

Lily smiled. "Of course not Broom Girl, Oh sorry 'FIFI'" she and James doubled with Laughter.

Sophie walked up to Lily and her face looked murderous.

"It's what _dad_ called me" Sophie voice was low, and dangerous. Lily and James had sobered up at once, they looked uncomfortable.

Liv who saw what happened, went up to Sophie and grabbed her arm and pulled her away, before she pounced, but before she left, Liv threw James and Lily a dirty look.

One thing was for sure, tonight was not going to be easy.

A/N ok, it is just a short memory that I thought of, it takes place three years before the set time. However, I needed to do it. It also one of my favorite chapters, the next chapter will be longer and it will have set time, lol. Please review.


	8. AN

Hello, it me, I know I havn't updated in a while, because I need atleast two reveiws a chapter people.

So if you want this story to continue, please reveiw.

And For those who did review, Thank You , you have no idea how much this means to me.

Savannah.


	9. Being Jealous Of A Mary Sue

A/N No, I am not dead. I just had major writers block, and I had school to worry about. Ok so we are in one of my favorite months, (No joke I love it more then my birthday) October. I just love Halloween (Second favorite holiday). And I love the Fall air. Ok on with the story, it's a short chapter, but I felt I needed to post something.

Dedication: "Fool For You" by Alan Jackson (You got to love Alan).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter John Mayer, lol.

Lyrics

"Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

Daughters, John Mayer

Dinner with the Weasley's was pretty uneventful. Harry intruded his sons and daughters to Ron and Hermione kids. The kids were cold and mean to each other (Although Harry's Michael did have a pleasant conversation with Andrew, Liv was to busy comforting Sophie to notice anything).

"So what Quidditch position do play?" Harry asked Sophie and Livia. Sophie was chatting with her cousin about Hogwarts Quidditch season.

"Me and Liv play chasers," She answered looking at Livia with a smile plastered on her face. Harry grinned, he had found her weakness.

"Do your others play?"

"Yup, Eric plays seeker, he's the captain this year. But Will wont even get on a broom, unless we force him too." Sophie and Livia giggled.

"Really, I played seeker also, I was captain in my sixth year."

Sophie frowned_. Ha, _She thought_. Eric will love this, I can see him now 'What? What if his son has his genes, I will probably have to let him on the team_', Sophie smirked to herself.

When she recovered, she got an idea.

"So Harry, do your kids play?" It was Harry's turn to frown.

"No, we moved a lot, so I haven't been around to teach them," he looked at Sophie then at James.

"Oh, really because I was just thinking since me and Eric know a thing or two, maybe we could, oh I don't know, teach James, maybe even Lily" Sophie said, looking at Harry, with the straightest face she could pull.

"You'd do that?" He asked, raised his eyebrows. Livia, whose face was in shock horror.

"Ya, well I know me and Lily, have had are problems," She put up air quotes on problems, and continued her weird desire to help the potter kids. "But I mean, she is my sister now, and it would only grow are bond as sisters if we had a project, don't you think?" Sophie, was smiling, she knew the look on his face, she had him, she thought, he may be a hero but he was also a sucker.

"Sure I guess, just no funny business."

"Of course not," Harry smiled. Livia, who was staring blankly at Sophie, had looked up at her parents best friend.

"Um, Harry, I really do hate to cut this thing short, but I just remembered my father wanted to talk to you. And me and Sophie have to check on my little brother," Livia lied. She needed to talk to Sophie, and figure out what was going threw her devious head.

"Ok," Harry left, leaving the girls alone.

As soon as the kitchen door shut closed. Livia burst.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She demanded. Sophie, just sat there, smiling, her evil smile. "Ok now I'm scared, FIFI. Why did you tell Harry you'll teach them how to play Quidditch? And why are you smiling?" She was just getting annoyed now.

"Oh Liv, do you know me at all? Do really think I'm going help Mary Sue over there, and her obnoxious brother? Hell no." She laughed. She grabbed her drink, and went in the kitchen, with Livia trotting behind her.

Together the entered, Sophie spotter Lily immediately. She was leaning on father's shoulder, the scene made Sophie sick.

"Look at them, its pathetic," She was being a little mean, but what the did she care. Right?

Livia Looked a little shocked by her cousins outburst, but then looked realization swam threw her like water.

"FIFI, if I say something that you don't like, will you get angry at me?" Livia chose her words carefully.

"You said I looked good in this shirt!" scandalized, Sophie looked back at her Weird Sisters shirt, her mother had given her.

"No! Not that," She said quickly.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"Well, are you sure your not , um, Jealous? Since your dad's gone and everything." It didn't come out the way she planned , but she couldn't change it now.

"Me? Jealous? Please, why would I be jealous? It's just disgusting. I mean some people don't even know their father, and Johnna Swartz, hates her father, the blonde from the dormitories, she threw a glass at his head."

Livia burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Liv. Her father, is stuck in a coma, and Johnna, well lets just say I have never seen the girl have a better night sleep since we were first years!" she tried to be serious, but unable to contain herself, she too, burst out a set of full hearted laughs.

After calming down, Sophie grew serious.

"How do you know that?" Livia asked, panting, and trying to

"I have my ways"

"Kayley Finnigan and told you, didn't she."

"Yup."

They sat there looking at the kitchen in comfortable silence, before Sophia remembered what they were first discussing.

"It's just not right, I mean, half the fathers these days don't care about their kids. What father and daughter act like that?" she asked, as if the whole scene was in a cheesy muggle television

"You used Too."

A/N It's short , I know, but I felt as you deserved something, for the wait. Ok so Sophie is in denial. And we heard more about Quidditch. But do not fear, this is only first half of my two chapter "Dinner with the Weasley's" topic. Ok the second half has some Harry and Ginny fluff (Finally, I know. I did not forget about those two!) ok but for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

Savannah Bee.


End file.
